High School Drama: Playin' With Fire
by officialwwefan
Summary: My first script style fanfiction. No summary needed.. There are different stories within the story so there is no point.. Just open and see ;)
1. Chapter 1

**My first crack at a script style story! Ahh wish me luck! ;)**

Some of the charachters.. There are SO many people in this I couldnt add them all in this..

* * *

Ashley Massaro - Ashley Hardy

Age: 15

Silblings:

Jeff Hardy

Eve Hardy (Adopted Twin Sister)

AJ Hardy (Adopted)

Emma Hardy

* * *

John Cena

Age: 16

Siblings:

Maria Cena (Twin Sister

Barbie "Kelly" Cena

* * *

Maria Kanellis - Maria Cena

Age: 16

Siblings:

John Cena (Twin Brother)

Barbie "Kelly" Cena

* * *

Jeff Hardy

Age: 17

Siblings:

Ashley Hardy

Eve Hardy (Adopted Sister)

AJ Hardy (Adopted Sister)

Emma Hardy

* * *

Brianna Garcia - Brie Bautista

Age: 15

Siblings:

Dave Bautista

Nikki Bautista (Twin Sister)

Maryse Bautista

* * *

Randy Orton - Randy Michaels

Age: 16

Siblings:

Trish Michaels

Dolph Michaels

**And more!**

**Let's get started at the Bautista Household. There parents Shane and Dawn are out of town so the teen's have thrown a party.**

**-**With Ashley and Maryse-

**Ashley: **_Day-dreaming about John_

**Maryse: **"Ash? Ash!" _Wakes her hand infront of her face.._

**Ashley: **_Snaps out of it _"Wa.. What?"

**Maryse: **"You were totaly dreaming about a guy.. Who?"

**Ashley:**_ Imbarresed_ "John Cena.."

**Maryse:** "John Cena? Your bestfriend, John Cena?"

**Ashley**: "Yup.."

**Maryse:** "Well, why dont you go ask him out?"

**Ashley:** "'Ryse me and John have been BFF's since we were little.. What if he only likes me as a friend?"

**Maryse**: "Sweetie you will never know until you ask him out"

Ashley: "True.." take a sip of her beer then puts it down "Ok im going in.. Wish me luck?"  
**Maryse:** "You are Ashley freakin' Hardy, you dont need luck"  
**Ashley:** S_miles_ "Thanks, 'Ryse.."

* * *

**Ashley:**_ Walks upto him and takes a deep breath_ "Hey, John"

**John:** "Hey Ash, What's up?"

**Ashley:** "Look, I need to ask you somthing!"

**John**: "Um, ok.. Go for it"

**Ashley:** _Takes another deep breath 'Just do it Ashley_!' .."John Cena, will you be my boyfriend?"

**John:** "Um, no.. I'm sorry!"

**Ashley**: '_Oh my god! Just what I was scared of! Getting rejected... I look like a total twat!'_ "Oh.. Ok.. Sorry for bothering you"_ Walks away_

**John**: "I'M KIDDING!" G_rabs her by the hips and pulls her in for a kiss_ "..Of course i'll go out with you"

**Ashley**: S_miles in his arms_

**[Short I know but these take longer to write then normal stories! Next chapter will be ALOT better with alot of anger! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Still At The Party-**

**Ashley and John still talking, talking about just random things..**

**Ashley: **"Yeah, so did you see the new episode for Honey Boo Boo?"

**John: **_Giggles _"Yes.." _Giggles again "I love that family. I wish I was apart of it"_

**Ashley:** _Laughs _"Same here.."

**Kelly: **_Walks over _"Eyy... It's my big bro... Jonny!" _Laughs_. Kelly is very drunk!

**John: **_Sighs _"Kell.. Your drunk"

**Kelly: **"I.. Am fine, K. I am not drunk" _Starts laughing_

**John: **"I think you've had enough!" _Picks her up, fireman style and takes her to a room to put her to sleep_

_..._

**Jeff: **_Walks over to Ashley stumbling _"ASHAAALEE"

**Ashley: **_Giggles alittle_"What, Jeff?"

**Jeff: **"I am.. DRUNK" _Laughs_

**Ashley:** _Shakes her head.._

* * *

-_The next morning, Brie's bedroom-_

**Maria: **_Slowly wakes up and checks the time _10:42 and freaks out "Shit, shit, shit, shit" _Walks over to the bed and wakes Brie up _"Brie. We got school today. Get your ass up now!"

**Brie: **_Slowly wakes up... _"Ugh.."

**Maria: **_Giggles _"Don't worry girl. I feel like that too"

* * *

_-School Assembly-_

**Vince: **_Speaking into the microphone "_Welcome back everyone. I hope you all a good summer. I just want to say.." _Looks mostly at Ashley and John_ "I want everyone on there Best behavior this year"

**Ashley: **_Getting annoyed because she knows he means her and John for what they did to a teachers car "_Love it how your stairing at me and John.. He fucking desurved it. Ok!"

**Vince: **"Everyone go now... EXEPT Ashley Hardy"

**Ashley: **_Rolls her eyes_

**Maria:** _Stands up to leave _"Good luck.."

**Ashley: **"Thanks.." _Walks over to the principal _"Why did you make me stay behind?"

**Vince: **"Because, Ashley, I want to talk to you about your ADHD"

**Ashley: **"I don't want to talk about it. Randy has it, go talk to him.."

_Ashley became angry. She had found out she had ADHD(Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), it basically means she can get angry pretty quick and it's hard for her to control it_.

**Vince: **"No, Ashley. All im trying to say is maybe you could use some extra help.?"

**Ashley: **"So.. You're calling me retarded also. Fucking great!"

**Vince: **"Watch your language Ashley! And no im not calling you that, just maybe you could benifit from it"

**Ashley: **_Gets really angry "_You are acutually unbelievable!" _Storms of_f

**Vince: **"ASHLEY HARDY! GET BACK HERE.. NOW!"

**Ashley: **_Shouts back _"PISS OFF!"

* * *

**Trish: **"EEW! Could you guys like stop kissing! It's gross!"

**Nikki:** "Yes.. Please!"

**Brie: **_Stops kissing Randy_ "You guys are just jelouse you don't have an amazing boyfriend as mine!"

**Randy: **_Smile_s

**Nikki: **"Yeahh.. Thats why" _Says sarcasticly_

**Ashley:** _Storms over_ and sits next to Nikki

**Nikki: **"What's wrong with you, Ash?"

**Ashley:** _Angry _"MR FUCKING MCMAHON. I SWEAR HE IS SUCH A JERK I HATE HIM! AND IF I SEE HIM RIGHT NOW, IT WILL BE 10 YEARS TOO SOON" _Stands up and storms off kicking the chairs in her way_

**Randy:** "Wahoo.. Someone pissed on her bonfire?" _Says sarcasticly_

**Trish: **"Leave her.. She has anger problems. She just needs to calm down some where"

**Brie: **"Well I hope its soon, because with anger like that.. The girl will kill someone!"


End file.
